A transceiver is generally designed such that any requirements of the system may be met in any operating conditions. This means that the highest system requirement and the strictest application conditions are the design specification for the circuits. Therefore, in most cases of application, circuit components are too good, i.e. they do not function efficiently in terms of power input and current consumption.